narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōjin Clan
|image name=Kōjin Symbol2.svg |english=Kōjin Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=荒神一族 |romaji=Kōjin Ichizoku |affiliations=Tenkūgakure, Land of Air, |Kekkei Genkai=Flare Release, |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Kōjin Clan (荒神一族, Kōjin Ichizoku) was formerly a congregation of nomads who traveled the known world selling wares of exceptional quality. However, following aggression on the part of the , they fled to and settled the Land of Air. At present, they are the ruling clan of both the nation and its hidden village, Tenkūgakure. Members of the Kōjin Clan are known for their possession of the Flare Release and their affinity for the creation of high-quality goods. Background Origins While it is unknown how or why the Kōjin Clan banded together, it is a common fact that they had been traveling the known world since the days of the . They were a close-knit family of merchants, smiths, artisans, and other craftsmen that made the various, warring clans their customers. It mattered not their affiliation or creed, as this clan would happily sell their wares to any and all with coin. In time, they became a renowned name across the nations and were welcomed with open arms by all those whom purchased their goods. However, it was not just the fact that the traveled the world selling to all that made them famous, it was the quality of the goods they produced. Everything they sold was, as far as they advertised it, twice as better than anything remotely similar the local merchants presented for sale. Furthermore, they were the first to take the art of crafting , , and other commonly utilized by the warring clans to a stage nearing mass-production. By combining their eye for detail, their reputation for quality products, and their unparalleled access to the nations, the clan soon became the household name associated with procuring any typical tools of the shinobi trade. For many years, they made war their business...and business was good! Settling the Land of Air Yet all good things eventually come to an end. This was the case when the demanded that the Kōjin subject themselves to the rule of his kin; and thereby only produce arms of quality in the name of the Uchiha. Of course, the Kōjin immediately refused and a skirmish broke out. Despite the fact that the nomads had a number of their midst whom were exceptional warriors, they were a minority in the face of the Sharingan-wielding clan. In the end, a large portion of their clan was wiped out, including the vast majority of those bearing their Flare Release. The survivors managed to elude slaughter and escaped across the Lands, ultimately seeking asylum in a region that was unclaimed by any known clan. Here, over the course of a generation, the Kōjin Clan licked their wounds and erected a settlement overlooking a particularly breathtaking lake. For the first time in what seemed an eternity, the clan fashioned themselves a permanent home and began to restore that which they had lost. However, despite the fact that time seemingly healed their wounds, they would never again make the mistake of being poorly armed again. By the time the first Hidden Villages came into existence, the unnamed country that the Kōjin had claimed as their home was dubbed the Land of Air. Furthermore, in order to protect their wealth, wares, and to preserve the lives of their kinsmen, the clan had adopted several new practices. First and foremost, they no longer relied upon moving the entirety of their midst across the lands in order to sell their goods abroad. Instead, they chose to delegate teams bearing goods meant for a particular client. No longer did they blindly roam about selling to everyone with coin, they now took explicit orders from the various, newly-founded villages and dispatched small units to deliver them and collect payment. In addition, the Kōjin had began to open their doors to all those they had previously done all in their power to avoid whilst traveling. They set about hiring bandits, thieves, cut-throats, and other deviant members of society and paid them quite handsomely (more than any of them could possibly make by robbing a shipment of goods under their newly established system). Through this, these individuals would render protective services to their various shipments, instead of working diligently to usurp them. Eventually, due to the growing presence of rogue shinobi in their Land, the clan decided to follow the trend worldwide and organized their subordinates into a small Village, thereby expanding their settlement into Tenkūgakure, and also converting the Land of Air into a true, diplomatic entity. In doing so, the nation itself came under the leadership of the clan elder while the village was headed by the clan's strongest and most experienced. The Ages of War In the years leading up to the , the Kōjin Clan remained truly neutral in all political matters. All the clan did was remain on good enough terms with all of its neighbors so that it may effectively draw a profit from their high demand for quality products. When war did consume the Five Great Nations, the Kōjin carried on business as usual and turned over a massive profit through elevating the prices of their most popular goods during the duration of the war. It is noted that, out of all the villages that the Kōjin did business with, received the greatest hike in price during the war; as the clan had not forgotten what the Uchiha had done to them years prior. Once the war concluded, the reigning attempted to rectify the bad blood between the two clans. However, this was not due to the "goodness" within his heart. The initiation of peace talks was born out of the Kōjin Clan's decision to keep the wartime prices in effect only when interacting with the Hidden Leaf. Normally, such prices would not be a problem for the village to bear, but the cost of the war had left it in a state which could not afford the astronomical price tag. Eventually, after meeting the demand of receiving a formal apology from the Uchiha leadership and other reparations, the Kōjin Clan began "fair" business with the Hidden Leaf Village. Over the course of many years, the Kōjin began to dedicate a large portion of their profits to the researching and development of better, advanced products. This trend began with the desire to create quicker, innovative means of producing the tools that were steadily growing in demand, and quickly grew into the aforementioned practice. The results of this were great, though the vast majority of the innovations were hoarded by the Clan itself. Furthermore, the Kōjin reached out to other Lands that had evidenced similar levels of technological advancement, such as the and the . Through these interactions, the Kōjin Clan collaborated and shared in the knowledge, thereby walking away enriched and even more progressed than before. In fact, the Clan devised flying machines and based upon the blueprints they had received from the Land of the Sky and the Land of Snow respectively. In addition, the Kōjin made good on their agreement to allow the wounds of the past to remain buried. As such, they treated the Land of Fire with fairness and equality, even going so far as to fill the order for the specialized kunai many times over the course of his life. Ultimately, in the months leading up to the , the Kōjin Clan provided some of the key utilized over the course of the conflict; though they kept their manpower safely within their borders. Annexation of the Land of Melons While the Five Great Nations were in their weakened state following the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Kōjin Clan was at its peak. While other villages were struggling to maintain their ways of life, the Hidden Village of the Land of Air was unaffected by the terrible loss of life brought on by the conflict. Furthermore, its economy was booming due to its wartime profits. Out of all the nations in the mainland, it was a safe assumption that the Land of Air was one of the most stable in the wake of the Fourth Shinobi World War. In comparison, its neighbor, the Land of Melons, was not doing well in the slightest. Though it did not have a Hidden Village, it contributed all it could to the war effort, thereby resulting in its sordid state. The Kōjin Clan, and by extension the Land of Air, was charitable towards its neighbor during this time, gifting them food and vital supplies free of charge, however the Land of Melons needed much more than what was given. Due to this, they resorted to stealing from the hand that fed them under the cover of darkness...and were promptly found out. The retaliation was swift and unnecessarily rough. In less than a week's time, the forces of the Hidden Heavens Village descended upon the Land of Melons; and for the first time in generations, one land annexed another. The Five Great Nations were not in a position to retaliate, furthermore they did not wish to jeopardize their relationship with this prosperous nation; lest they lose precious resources in this trying time. In the end, the Land of Melons was better off under occupation by the Land of Air, as its people were promptly treated with the same benefits and courtesies as the rest of the population. They wanted for nothing and were finally stable in the post-war world. Abilities Flare Release *Main Article: Flare Release Flare Release (燃す遁, Mosuton) is one of few, exceptionally powerful which appear in the form known as . It is an advanced nature transformation that is created through the simultaneous employment of the , , and natures. Though it is unknown exactly when this particular chakra nature came into being, it was devised by a member of the Kōjin Clan many generations before the formation of shinobi villages and is a heavily-guarded secret. Furthermore, while its primary usage is the defense of shipments bound for other nations, Flare Release has domestic applications commonly affiliated with construction and mining operations. Fūinjutsu *Main Article: Prior to the events of the , an exceptionally talented shinobi by the name Minato Namikaze began to order specialized kunai with a particular emblazoned upon each handle. Due to the clan's reputation for the production of quality goods, he selected their capable hands to be the one that created the mainstay for his and entrusted the formula to his signature technique to them. Just as with their own bloodline limit, the Fourth Hokage's formula is a carefully guarded secret that none outside the clan have knowledge about. Furthermore, because of this formula's presence within their midst, many had taken it upon themselves to study fūinjutsu in attempts to decipher how the Fourth Hokage's signature ninjutsu worked. While all have failed to do so, this monumental, clan-wide interest in the sealing arts has resulted in a general proficiency all around. It is an uncommon sight to see a member of the Kōjin with no knowledge in fūinjutsu. Known Members *Sora Kōjin Trivia *The Kōjin share their name with the Japanese deity of fire and the hearth who is said to embody controlled flames turned towards a good purpose and the destruction of impurities. Their Flare Release pays homage to this, in that some of their techniques have been called The Flames of Purification.